


A Kiss is Just A Kiss

by Sokorra



Series: The Christmas Prompts 2015 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Not Shippy, but if you want to read into it you can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi explains Christmas to T'Pol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss is Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



T'Pol watched silently at first as Hoshi wrapped the plant pieces with a bow.  Though she wouldn't admit it, her curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a Mistletoe bow to hang up in the Mess."

"What is the purpose of this plant?  I was under the impression it was toxic to humans."

"If eaten, yes.  But this is not for eating,” Hoshi grinned.  "This is for kisses"  T'pol looked more confused by that statement.  "There is an old Tradition on Earth that if you are caught under neath this plant you must kiss the person you are with."

"Would that not make relations awkward on the ship?  What if you are caught with someone with whom you had no romantic intentions?"

"It doesn't have to be a romantic intention," Hoshi explained.  "A kiss on the check or hand will do as well.  Although I will admit its most often used as a ploy to get people into romantic entanglements."  She was sure it would engender a few.  "But personally I just like the tradition.  She held up the mistletoe and leaned over and kissed T'Pol's check.  "There, you are the first kiss."    She sat back down in her chair.  "Its just a fun Christmas Tradition." T'Pol's non-reaction was only proof of her aclimation to humanity.  A few months previous and she would have been quite offended by the gesture.

"Like this Secret Santa?" 

"Yes."

"I am surprised at the strange traditions Humans cling too.  Isn't Christmas a religious holiday?"

"For some people, it is.  For others, it’s simply a day to have fun, show your affection for others in the form of gifts or just being together.  It became quite secular a century or two ago.  Some still celebrate the religious aspects of it, but it’s mostly secular at this point.  And different cultures have different ways to celebrate.  Starfleet tends to be Euro-centric in its traditions, which is why you'll find Christmas trees and Chef cooking ham and turkey dinners. "

"Why the myth of Santa Claus?"

"It was fun story to tell children."  She shrugged.  "I'm sure it seems strange to allow children to deal in fantasy, but its relatively harmless.  Usually the only harm comes in how the child finds out Santa isn't real.  I personally figured it out early on.  Read too many versions of the story.  In some places Santa comes on New Year’s instead.  Some places he puts presents in stockings, some places he puts coins in shoes.  Each place had its unique winter tale."  She finished the wire that would allow it to hang from the ceiling and looked at the mistletoe with a smile.  "In Japan, where I grew up, Christmas isn't as big of a holiday as other places. We do more on New Year’s.  However we do have one traditional of sorts food item that I've convinced Chef to cook for the meal that day.  Strawberry Spongecake.  Christmas, T'pol, is about family.  About celebrating being in each other's lives."  She stood up, grabbed the ladder and started to pin the wire to the ceiling right inside the door.

"I am not sure I am qualified to get an adequate gift for the person I was assigned."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."  Hoshi reassured, although T'Pol's tone had been more confusion about the activity then actual disappointment.  "Technically I shouldn't ask, it’s meant to be a secret, but who did you get?"

"Ensign Mayweather."

"Just think of his interests, and I'm sure you'll find something to give him. Are there any Vulcan Sports?"

"Of course."

"Maybe you should get him equipment for one of those.  He does enjoy games of other cultures."

"I shall take that under consideration."  Just as Hoshi got down from the ladder, the Mess doors opened and Trip walked through them."

"Hey, Hoshi."  He paused as he caught sight of the mistletoe.  He looked at her and she grinned, raised an eyebrow and tilted her head so her check was pointed in his direction.  "Oh, no.  It’s got to be done right," he said with a grin before kissing her on the mouth, enjoying both Hoshi's giggles, and T'Pol's look of irritation at his insistence. "T'Pol, if you want a kiss you only have to ask."

"Do not worry, Commander," T'Pol said, sipping her tea.  "Lieutenant Sato has already taken care of that particular activity.  You have no need to bother yourself.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Information about Japanese Christmas was found at the following link, where you can also find information about Christmas Traditions around the world.
> 
> http://www.whychristmas.com/cultures/japan.shtml


End file.
